


Surprise Delivery

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: A package arrives that Dan didn't order.





	Surprise Delivery

It isn’t like Phil doesn’t get stuff from Amazon without consulting Dan first.

It’s just that, when he does, those packages are not normally addressed to Dan.

He could’ve just ordered it from Dan’s laptop and used his account. It’s not a big deal. But then Phil actually refrained from signing the delivery himself. He made a point of calling Dan to the door to accept it. 

Dan signs, mostly confused at first, but when he shuts the door and brings the package to the living room he wonders if Phil is messing with him for some reason. Phil is good at keeping things hidden, that much Dan has realised over the years, but he has started to learn his tricks.

Phil sits on the sofa, very much not looking at Dan, as Dan puts the medium sized box on the table. There is no way of telling what’s inside.

“Go ahead,” Dan says.

Phil glances up at him, down at the package. He’s good, Dan will give him that. You can barely tell the way Phil’s mouth tenses as he fights back a smile. But Dan can.

“What?” Phil asks. “It’s yours.”

“Phil,” Dan says.

“I didn’t get anything!” Phil says, holding his hands up as he swings his feet off the sofa and down onto the floor. “Honest. You order stuff all the time.”

Dan eyes him. Either Phil didn’t do it, or he is really this good, because Dan is starting to doubt himself.

“I don’t order stuff _all the time_, Phil,” Dan mutters as he sits down beside him.

“Some people order things online in their sleep, you know,” Phil says.

Dan shoves his shoulder.

“You can stop now,” he says. “I’ll pretend to go along with it if you shut up.”

Phil covers his mouth as he laughs quietly. Dan huffs, annoyed, as he cuts the tape off the sides and opens it up.

There is another, smaller box inside, tightly wound in bubble wrap. It takes a while for Dan to get it all off. Phil grins as he pops the wrapping and watches Dan open up the inconspicuous black box.

At first, Dan thinks it’s a dildo. It’s long, phallic, purple, and the end is shaped like the head of a circumcised cock. As Dan takes it out of the box, he notices just how long it is. With a frown, he bends the toy, only to realise that the other end is shaped like a cockhead as well.

Dan touches it silently for a moment before he glances back at Phil, who has decidedly stopped laughing and instead sports that hooded eye look he gets when he’s suggesting something.

“Okay,” Dan says. “Explain.”

It’s obvious what this is meant for, but Dan still wants to hear it.

“I just thought we could try something,” Phil says.

He scoots to the edge of the sofa, his thigh lined up right next to Dan’s. He reaches over and grabs the length of it. Dan holds on to one end as he watches Phil study the other, tracing his fingers over the ridge of the cockhead.

“Try what, exactly?” Dan asks.

Phil doesn’t respond. His nostrils flare as he breathes out. Dan expects Phil to lean in and kiss him, but when he does, it feels warmer and wetter and hornier than he had anticipated.

Dan pushes into the kiss, grasping at Phil’s hair. Phil licks into his mouth, eager, and Dan accepts it. He finds himself missing the feeling when Phil pulls away.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Phil whispers, voice low.

Dan watches the way he thumbs at the head. He does it with such care, as if it’s a real cock. Dan groans. It isn’t that he’s that into the idea. It never crossed his mind before. But when Phil gets like this, Dan will agree to anything. Because Phil becomes determined and smooth and when he touches Dan he demands more.

They keep kissing and end up undressing each other. Clothing item after clothing item hits the floor beside the sofa. Soon enough, Phil is straddling Dan. The toy is abandoned on the other cushion. Dan strokes Phil’s cock and turns his head to the side, letting Phil mouth down his neck to his clavicle to his nipple.

Dan is about to ask for more when Phil pulls back, and reaches for the dildo. He touches it like before. Like it’s something real and precious that they should handle with care.

Dan watches as Phil holds one end between them.

“Dan,” Phil breathes.

There’s a desperation in his voice that catches Dan off guard. This must be something Phil thought about for a while if he’s already this riled up about it.

Phil traces the toy along Dan’s jawline and it shouldn’t really be hot, but it is. It feels soft and it has a slippery coating on the surface. Dan could imagine that it’s real; an actual cock that Phil is sliding over his face.

It doesn’t smell strange and plastic like many sex toys do at first use. It isn’t just any cheap dildo, that much Dan is starting to understand.

Phil’s eyes are dark as he leads the toy up Dan’s chin and pushes it against Dan’s bottom lip.

“Suck it,” he whispers.

Dan looks straight into Phil’s eyes as he opens his mouth and licks the side. His movements and expression is absolutely deliberate, because the more he makes as show of it the darker Phil’s eyes get. It is some strange kind of exhibitionism that isn’t really that. It’s just the two of them. Dan could be doing this to Phil’s cock right now instead, but that’s not what Phil wants. Phil wants Dan to suck the toy.

Something about that is extremely hot. Something about that is also extremely funny.

Dan kisses the cockhead and makes his eyes big at Phil and then the mood changes. They look into each other’s eyes and the previous intensity breaks as they laugh. Phil pulls the toy out of Dan’s mouth and they kiss. They’re smiling. It’s full of teeth, barely a kiss, but Dan loves that just as well.

“We are so fucking weird,” Dan chuckles against Phil’s mouth.

“It’s hot,” Phil insists.

“It is,” Dan agrees.

They take the toy to the bedroom. Phil eats Dan out and it’s perfect. Phil is so hungry for it. He is practically making out with Dan’s asshole and Dan spreads his legs as wide as they go. He wants all of that spitting and sucking and tonguing.

He does get that. He gets a lot of that. But eventually, Phil pulls away and spreads his legs and Dan doesn’t have to ask to know that Phil wants the same treatment. Dan goes willfully. He spreads Phil with his hands and kisses that small pink hole until the colour gets deeper. Phil is already far along. He grabs onto Dan’s hair and pushes him closer. He tilts his head back and lets out a dirty moan that goes straight to Dan’s cock.

“Dan,” Phil groans as Dan pulls back.

Dan crawls up Phil’s body and kisses him. It is only then that Dan notices that Phil is holding the dildo in his hand. It’s so slick that it practically looks edible in Phil’s fist.

“How do we do this?” Dan whispers into Phil’s mouth.

“Do you really want to?” Phil asks.

Dan laughs, but it sounds more like a moan. He can tell the effect that that has on Phil by the glazed over look in his eyes.

“Of course I fucking want to,” Dan says. “Are you seeing yourself?”

Phil frowns in confusion with a small shake of his head.

“What?” he says, dumbfounded.

“You’re practically drooling for it, mate,” Dan says. “How the fuck could I say no to that?”

Phil closes his eyes for a moment, as if Dan’s words are running through him.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan groans and kisses him.

“I know how we’ll do it,” Phil says when Dan pulls away. “Let me just…”

He sits up and Dan gets off of him.

It takes some trial and error to find the right position, but they get there. They end up facing each other, Dan with his legs spread and feet planted on the mattress, and Phil’s legs hooked over Dan’s thighs, spread just as wide. Simply sitting like that, watching Phil’s _everything_ on perfect display in front of him, makes Dan want to get this done as quickly as possible and stay like this forever at the same time.

They kiss as they smear lube onto their hands and finger themselves. There is something vulnerable in it, too. After so many years of being together Dan is surprised by that feeling when it arrives. He finds that he likes it. They are doing something entirely new, and even if it is just fingering themselves while kissing in this position, it fills Dan with a need to dive straight into that vulnerability and bask in it. It reminds him of being younger and nervous and being proven, again and again, that he has nothing to be nervous about with Phil.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Phil breathes.

Dan reaches out for the toy. He messes his hand over the ends, smearing lube all over it. Phil ends up helping him. Arousal stirs deep in Dan’s stomach as he watches them give the toy a mutual hand job, as if it could feel it. It’s so strangely erotic that, again, Dan wants to dive straight into it. He wants to make it more. 

He pushes the head to his lips and opens his mouth, sucking with fervour. On the other end, Phil does the same. Dan watches his pink, plump lips pop out around the cockhead as he pushes it into his own mouth. It is filthy and weird and so, so fucking hot.

This time, they don’t laugh. They push the toy lower between their bodies. Phil braces himself with his hands against the bed and pushes his hips up the smallest bit. It doesn’t take much coaxing to manage to push it inside of Phil. It isn’t particularly thick but Phil still gasps. He clenches around it so hard that it makes Dan salivate.

When they push it inside Dan, Dan simply lies down against the bed and relaxes as Phil pushes the other end against Dan’s hole. It’s gentle and slow but eventually Dan’s body accepts it. The pressure is so good. Dan finds himself clenching around it like Phil did. It isn’t like a cock but it’s almost as good. Especially when it’s inside of Phil at the same time.

Dan shudders at the thought as he sits up. Phil’s eyes are squeezed shut. He rocks forward. When Dan looks down between them both he understands why. It looks pornographic. Two tight holes sucking and fucking the same toy, pink rims blushing into deep red. 

Phil moves just so, and the toy pushes deeper, brushing over Dan’s prostate.

Dan grabs himself, wanking furiously to chase the feeling. He rocks with Phil in an unsteady rhythm because for a moment they’re both desperate for it. That desperation dissipates when Dan starts to get used to the feeling. Regardless of how much Dan tries, it doesn’t really get _good_ again. It isn’t enough. It’s just a tease, and the more he tries the more frustrated he feels.

“Phil, Phil,” Dan says, taking a hold of Phil’s wrist.

Phil stops, eyes opening. His pupils are blown wide. Maybe it feels better for him.

“We have to,” Dan gestures between them, “cooperate.”

Phil lets out an easy laugh. He pushes himself closer to Dan and puts his arms on Dan’s shoulders. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist. Their legs are tangled and the closer they sit, the better it feels. 

They stop moving. Phil licks up Dan’s neck until he finds his mouth. For a moment everything is perfect, slow.

When he desperation starts to grow, Dan grabs a hold of Phil’s cock. He is so hard and leaking and delicious. The moan that comes out of him when Dan squeezes him sounds so horny that Dan can feel it in his fucking toes.

Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s cock and, oh. 

Dan gets why Phil moaned like that.

They find a rhythm. No, not just a rhythm. They find a fucking _perfect_ rhythm that has them rocking back and forth. Though the movements don’t look like much, it feels like everything inside. Paired with Phil squeezing and wanking Dan’s cock, it is like sex turned up to a hundred, but still not quite enough.

Phil is heavy and warm and hard in Dan’s hand. Eventually the can’t keep kissing. There are so many sensations at play, small and intricate but all absolutely necessary. Dan rests his forehead against Phil’s shoulder. They move quietly, only exchanging needy whimpers as the toy fucks them both just right.

And it keeps fucking them both just right. Again and again, every movement is better than the last and Dan chokes on his breaths, whining high and airy, desperate to come. Phil isn’t wanking him like that, though. He is doing it slowly and off beat because, when Dan really tries to focus, he notices that Phil is in the same state.

“God, Phil,” Dan says. “Make me cum.”

Phil laughs.

“You’re the one that should make me cum,” he says, but he stops on an inhale when Dan wanks him faster for a couple strokes. “Oh fuck, please.”

Those words are the most gorgeous thing in this moment. Dan gasps and wanks Phil faster and Phil seems to get the memo, because he starts to squeeze and stroke Dan, quick and light and _just enough_. It feels perfect. So, so perfect.

The toy feels larger now that Dan’s muscles are starting to contract around it. The room is all squelching, lubed up sex noises and breathy moans and the sound of dicks being wanked. Dan’s face is sweaty when he turns it to the side on Phil’s shoulder and kisses his neck. It’s brief, barely anything, but right after, Phil tenses and moans and suddenly there’s cum flying between them, getting on their chests and stomachs and all over Dan’s hand.

It’s almost like Dan hears it before he feels it, when it happens to himself. His moans come out in a rhythmic pattern, getting louder for each one he gets out, and he isn’t sure how or why but when he comes it feels so light and so simple and at the same time like such an immense pressure, like it is pushing from deep in his gut and out of every pore of his skin.

When he comes back to himself, Phil topples them over until Dan is lying on his back. Dan reaches between them and pulls at the toy. There are two simultaneous popping noises that Dan wants to eat, it sounds so filthy and perfect.

Phil kisses him hard, licks Dan’s cum covered chest and spits it into his mouth. Dan feels like he is high or has a fever or both, because somehow that feels amazing. Phil hovers warm and big above him, dripping cum off his chest and stomach and down his chin.

The toy is pushed to the side, but it isn’t forgotten as they exchange cummy kisses and grope each other until the high wears off and they slump onto each other, laughing and breathless like the sticky messes they are.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you liked it, please consider sharing on [twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1189664071588679681) and/or [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188707693448/surprise-delivery-explicit-26k-words-sex-toys)!
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, thank you for your phimmy service <3


End file.
